gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Heists-Update-Trailer
Der Heists-Update-Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online erschien am 16. Dezember 2014. Das Thema: die Raubüberfälle und das Heists-Update. Trailer-Script Als musikalische Untermalung läuft ein Instrumentalstück aus dem offiziellen Soundtrack. Szene 1 Aus einem Polizei-Riot, der vor Pacific Standard Public Depository Bank parkt, stürmen schwer bewaffnete Spezialeinheiten ins Freie. Szene 2 Die Spezialkräfte suchen Deckung hinter einem querstehenden Streifenwagen. Szene 3 Zwei maskierte Kriminelle räumen die Schließfächer eines Tresorraumes leer. Im Hintergrund hört man eine Alarmglocke schrillen. Der Schriftzug „Rockstar Games presents“ wird eingeblendet und aus dem Off beginnt Lester Crest zu sprechen: „I know, you've been...“ Szene 4 „...complaining. But you weren't ready.“ vollendet Lester seinen Satz gegenüber dem Online-Protagonisten. Szene 5 Ein Frogger fliegt über das Meer zur Dignity. Im Hintergrund zieht man zwei Seasharks ebenfalls zur Dignity fahren. Der Schriftzug „A Rockstar North Production“ wird eingeblendet. Szene 6 Zwei maskierte Räuber stürmen das Deck der Dignity. Während der eine zu schießen beginnt, schlägt der zweite einen Wachmann nieder. Im Hintergrund sieht man den Frogger um das Schiff herumfliegen. Szene 7 Lester steht vor einer Blaupause von der San-Andreas-Karte, links und einer Aufgabenwand rechterhand. Lester sagt: „You need...“ Szene 8 „...a Crew to take a score.“. Die Kamera schwenkt auf vier Online-Charaktere. Szene 9 Ein Kampfhubschrauber fliegt zum Ufer des Alamosees. Dort fahren mehrere bewaffnete Fahrzeuge. Szene 10 Eine Frau feuert mit einem Raketenwerfer auf ein gepanzertes Fahrzeug. Szene 11 Mehrere bewaffnete Personen laufen schießend von einer Explosion weg. Im Hintergrund kann man unter anderem einen Merryweather-Mesa erkennen. Szene 12 Mehrere maskierte und bewaffnete Räuber verschaffen sich Zutritt zur Pacific Standard Bank. Szene 13 Ein maskierter Krimineller setzt einen Bohrer an einem Schließfach an und beginnt zu bohren. Szene 14 Aus der Perspektive einer Überwachungskamera sieht man wie sich ein Tresor öffnet. Es wird groß der Schriftzug: „Grand Theft Auto Online Heists“ eingeblendet. Szene 15 Ein Kuruma rast an mehreren Streifenwagen vorbei. Szene 16 Ein Cargobob hat einen Kuruma an seinem Magneten hängen und fliegt über die Lago-Zancudo-Brücke Im Hintergrund kann man Straßensprerren erkennen. Szene 17 Ein Mann steht vor einer Planungstafel und erklärt: „Allright, first thing is a Plane...“. Szene 18 Eine Velum fliegt in Richtung Alamosee. Szene 19 Zwei bewaffnete Kriminelle halten einen Gefangenentransporter an. Im Vordergrund ist eine Lectro zu erkennen. Der Mann aus Szene 17 fährt aus dem Off fort: „...then we've got a Bus...“. Szene 20 Zwei Kriminelle in Polizei-Uniform betreten das Mission Row Police Department. Der Mann aus Szene 17 und 19 fährt weiter fort: „...we've got the Inmate Transfer Schedule.“. Szene 21 Der Mann aus den vorhergehenden Szenen wird wieder gezeigt und sagt: „That's a Two-Person-Job.“. Szene 22 Einer der Kriminellen aus Szene 20 klaut ein Klemmbrett im Polizeirevier. Szene 23 Zwei Motorräder rasen durch das nächtliche Los Santos, am The Gentry Manor Hotel vorbei und bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Verkehr. Szene 24 In einer Gasse steht ein Müllwagen. Ein sichtlich nervöser Ronald Jakowski fragt: „Are you sure, they're not follow you?“ Szene 25 Mehrere schwer bewaffnete und gepanzerte Fahrzeuge rasen durch die Grand-Senora-Wüste und werden von einem Buzzard verfolgt. Szene 26 Der verfolgende Buzzard beginnt Raketen auf die Fahrzeuge zu feuern. Die Fahrzeuge weichen dem Beschuss geschickt aus. Szene 27 Eine Frau zieht ein Kabel aus einem Server. Szene 28 Ein Dingi rast übers Meer. Im Hintergrund ist ein Flugzeugträger zu erkennen. Szene 29 Ein Pilot steigt auf dem Flugzeugträger in ein Kampfjet. Im Hintergrund startet ein Kampfjet. Des weiteren sieht man bewaffnete Soldaten schiessen. Szene 30 Ein Senkrechtstarter hebt vom Deck des Flugzeugträgers ab. Im Hintergrund erkennt man die Skyline von Los Santos. Szene 31 Die Szene 17 wird wiederholt. Diesmal steht der Mann den umherstehenden Leuten zugewandt. Szene 32 Zwischen den Heckflügeln eines Kampfjets erkennt man eine Explosion. Szene 33 Eine P-996 Lazer fliegt eine langgezogene Linkskurve und wird dabei von einer Hydra gekreuzt. Szene 34 In grünlichen Licht zieht man zwei schwerbewaffnete Personen, die Nachtsichtgeräte tragen, mit der Waffe im Anschlag einen Gang entlang gehen. Eine dieser Personen streckt einen Wachmann von Merryweather Security nieder. Szene 35 Eine Person zieht einen USB-Stick von einem Rechner ab. Szene 36 Eine maskierte Person feuert eine Signalpistole vom Strand, in der Nähe des Humane Labs and Research, in die Nacht ab. Szene 37 Während das Signal aufsteigt, fliegt ein bewaffneter Hubschrauber mit der Aufschrift „Army“ Richtung Humane Labs and Research. Szene 38 Erneut wird der Raum aus den Szenen 17 und 31 gezeigt. Während sich alle von der Planungstafel weg bewegen, sagt der Mann: „Should be the easiest Money ever made.“. Szene 39 Ein maskierte Fallschirmspringer stürzt sich über Los Santos aus einem Flugzeug. Szene 40 Der Schriftzug „Grand Theft Auto Online Heists“ auf schwarzem Hintergrund wird eingeblendet. Dazu erscheinen die Logos von: PS4, PS3, Xbox One, Xbox 360 und PC, sowie das Rockstar Games Logo. Szene 41 Das Logo von Rockstar Games wird groß auf schwarzem Hintergrund eingeblendet. Weblinks *Der offizielle Trailer auf YouTube *Der offizielle Trailer auf der offiziellen Website Kategorie:Trailer